paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky meets Earth- Skye x Tyson
Attention I know that none of you like this ship, but please don't say anything bad about the pups. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you should go up and say 'oh, they suck'. Please, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Info Ryan: Ryan is a bit of a mommas boy. He rarely leaves her side and is more than happy to stick around with her and play with her all day. He rarely is by himself. Ryan wants to be a Air rescue pup like his mom. He is extremely timid to strangers and takes quite a while for him to come around. Teresa: Teresa is the trouble maker of the bunch. She loves to go exploring and getting into trouble. She likes to take risks like her father, and is quite successful at it. Teresa has a soft spot for Drake, who she loves with all her heart. In fact, for her 1st birthday her father gave her her own pet duck. She wants to be a dare devil like her father Deige: Deige is the tough one, or so he's told. He is a master at most sports, and is kind of the 'cool kid'. But he is more than happy to play with others and thinks of himself as nothing but part of the group. he may seem like a big tough pup, but he's a real softie. He's always there when someone needs him and he likes to take care of others. that's probably why (Now I'm most likely gonna get acused of copying Ace because of this, but I assure you I'm not. They are very different) he wanted to become a medic pup. Uniform Ryan: he has a caramel colored version of his mother's uniform Teresa: She has a identical black version of her father's uniform Deige: He has a white nurse uniform Appearances Ryan: Ryan is tan like the color of his mothers muzzle. His ears are brown, as well as his chest, and he has a black spot on his forehead. his eyes are a pink color. his collar is a mahogany color. Teresa: She is light orange like her mom. but she has a light color streak on her nose and a tear drop shaped patch of light silver. her ears have light tan spots. she has two colored eyes. her right eye is blue, and her left is pink. she has a purple collar. Deige: Deige is light silver color. his ears are black and so is the spot on his forehead. he has black 'socks' on all four paws. his eyes are all icy blue. His collar is sky blue. Vehicles Ryan: he has a silver helicopter Teresa: She has a black motorcycle like her fathers, but she has fire pattern printed on it. Deige: He drives a white and red ambulance. Trivia * Ryan has a crush on Cream. * Teresa has a crush on Cookie * Deige has a crush on Leah. * Ryan has a fear of being alone, Spiders, and lions. * Teresa is only afraid of one thing; Sharks * Deige has many fears. But he just has the courage to face them. * Ryan has a stuffed pup named Rylie * Teresa named her pet duck Lilo after Lilo and Stictch. * Deige has a special ball, he says it's lucky. Stories they appear in Puppy troubles Puppy Playdate Gallery Teresa.png|Screenshot edit by my sis Teresa 2.png Tyson with Teresa and Deige.png Tysons request 003.jpg|request I had a while ago of my pups in their teenage years. Drawn by Pitbulllover Tysons request 002.jpg|request I had a while ago of my pups in their teenage years. Drawn by Pitbulllover Tysons request 001.jpg|request I had a while ago of my pups in their teenage years. Drawn by Pitbulllover Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Tyson fan puppies Category:Tyson x Skye Category:Cute Category:Tyson second gen Category:Dare devil Category:Air rescue pup Category:Medic pup